Urban Warzones
Urban Warzones is a near-future urban combat game that takes place in a post-nuclear world engulfed in civil war. This is a game in which units from squad-sized patrols to company-sized detatchments sweep through a city, turning corners only to find the enemy with rifles raised. Only one side will emerge victorious. Only one side will survive... Designer: Unknown Link to Rules http://web.archive.org/web/20121215164216/http://www.webspawner.com/users/urbanwarzons/index.html Full Rules Introduction Urban Warzones is a near-future urban combat game that takes place in a post-nuclear world engulfed in civil war. This is a game in which units from squad-sized patrols to company-sized detatchments sweep through a city, turning corners only to find the enemy with rifles raised. Only one side will emerge victorious. Only one side will survive... There are two armies: FEDERATION MARINES-The Marines are the military of the Terran Federation, the legitamate government of Earth in the year 2089. They are armed with state-of-the-art equipment, armor, and weapons. CONFEDERATE RAIDERS-The Raiders are part of the Confederacy of Nations armed service. The Confederacy is made up of nations who do not agree with the Federation's way of running the world. The Raiders often scrap together weapons and have no official uniforms or high command. THE FEDERATION... Squads: 1 NCO w/ L-128, 1 Marine w/ R-16C Missile Launcher, 6 Marines w/ L-128 Assault Rifles. All soldiers also carry H-19 Pistol. Platoons: 3 Squads. A Lieutenant w/ L-128B Carbine and an H-19 Pistol joins one squad and 1 Missile Trooper must be replaced with a Com Sergeant w/ L-128B Carbine and H-19 Pistol. A Platoon may also take a Sniper with a PS-108 Sniper Rifle. Companies: 2-4 Platoons. A Captain w/ L-128B Carbine and an H-19 Pistol joins one squad. Federation Weapons: L-128 Assault Rifle-Range of 24 inches. Fifteen-round clip. Alternate fire three-round bursts. L-128B Carbine-Range of 20 inches. Ten-round clip. H-19 Pistol-Range of 12 inches. Nine-round clip. R-16C Missile Launcher-Range of 24 inches. Single shot. Can kill two soldiers. PS-108 Sniper Rilfe-Range of 48 inches. Five-round clip. Federation Accuracy, Leadership, and Hand-to-hand: Marine/Com Sergeant-Ac. 4, Ld. 4, Hh. 1 NCO-Ac. 4, Ld. 5, Hh. 2 Lieutenant-Ac. 5, Ld. 5, Hh. 2 Captain-Ac. 5, Ld. 6, Hh. 3 THE CONFEDERACY... Squads: 1 NCO w/ Rifle, 1 Soldier w/ Missile Launcher and pistol, 6 Soldiers w/ Rifles. Platoons: 3 Squads. A Lieutenant w/ Rifle and Pistol joins one squad. A Missile Trooper must be replaced with a Com Soldier w/ Rifle. Companies: 2-4 Platoons. A Captain w/ Rifle and Pistol joins one squad. Confederacy Weapons: Rifle-Range of 24 inches. Ten round clip. Alternate two-round burst fire. Pistol-Range of 12 inches. Ten round clip. Missile Launcher-Range of 24 inches. Single Shot. Can kill two soldiers. Confederacy Accuracy, Leadership, and Hand-to-hand: Soldier/Com Soldier-Ac. 3, Ld. 2, Hh. 2 NCO-Ac. 3, Ld. 4, Hh. 3 Lieutenant-Ac. 4, Ld. 4, Hh. 4 Captain-Ac. 5, Ld. 5, Hh. 4 BASIC RULES Moving-roll 2 D6. Shooting-roll 1 D6. Roll < Ac.=kill. Missile Launcher can kill two men. Roll for each one. You can move 1 D6 during this phase. Burst Fire-roll 1 D6. Subtract 1 from Ac. Roll < new Ac.=kill. Can kill as many shots as fired. You cannot move during this phase. Hand to hand-must be within 6 inches. Sides touch base. Each side rolls a die. For each number above the enemy that the Hh. value is, +1. Highest roll wins. Leadership-when a unit takes casualties, roll a D6. Roll < Ld. of highes-ranking member in squad=passed. If failed, retreat 1 D6. If failed four times, rout from table. Reloading-when all of the rounds in a clip expire, the soldier must waste one turn to reload. Each soldier only carries 3 clips of ammunition for the weapon he carries. He may move normally during this phase. Category:Science Fiction Category:25/30mm